Muppet Treasure Island
Synopsis Muppet Treasure Island was the fifth feature film to star the Muppets, and the second produced after the death of Muppets creator Jim Henson. Released in 1996 and directed by Jim Henson's son Brian Henson, it was one of many film adaptations of Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island. As in the earlier Muppet Christmas Carol, the key roles were played by human guest stars - in this case, Tim Curry as Long John Silver and Kevin Bishop as the protagonist Jim Hawkins - while the Muppets filled in supporting roles, including Kermit as Captain Smollett, Fozzie as Squire Trelawney, and Miss Piggy as Benjamina Gunn. Following their success as the narrators of The Muppet Christmas Carol, Gonzo and Rizzo appear in specially-created roles as Jim Hawkins' best friends. Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :* Credited as Principal Puppeteers :Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, Bill Barretta, John Henson, Frank Oz :* Additional Puppeteers (Top of the list in the credits) :Louise Gold, Nigel Plaskitt, John Eccleston, Simon Buckley, Katherine Smee, and, Andrew Spooner :* Listing in Film Credits as Additional Puppeteers : Robbie Barnett, James Barton, Michael Bayliss, Charles Broughton, David Bulbeck, Dave Chapman, Marcus Clarke, Sue Dacre, Taylor David, Geoff Felix, Mike Gallant, Pat Garrett, Barnaby Harrison, Mark Jefferis, William Todd Jones, Robin Kingsland, Steve Kynman, Christopher Leith, Anthony Lymboura, Mark Mansfield, Joan Morris, Rebecca Nagan, Margaret O'Flaherty, Angie Passmore, Peter Passmore, Marie Phillips, Colin Purves, Mike Quinn, Peter Robbins, Gillie Robic, Helena Smee, John Thirtle, Ian Thom, Heather Tobias, Jurgen Tombers, Ian Tregonning, Rob Tygner, James Vaughan, John Wheatley, Victoria Willing, Phil Woodfine, Sarah Wright, and, Paul Zerdin. :* Uncredited Additional Puppeteers :Patrick Comerford (IMDB), Brian Henson (IMBD), Brian Herring (IMBD), Bruce Lanoil (Shop A Save), Ronnie Le Drew (IMBD), David Showler (his homepage), Catherine Sweet (The Comoplete Henson Database]], and, Mak Wilson (IMDB) *''Human Cast'' :Tim Curry as Long John Silver :Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins :Billy Connolly as Billy Bones :Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluveridge :Danny Blackner as Short Stack Stevens :Peter Geeves as Black Eyed Pea :Harry Jones as Easy Pete :Jerry Nelson as Butler :David Nicholls as Captain Flint :Frederick Warder as Calico Jerry :Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Gonzo the Great :Rizzo the Rat :Kermit the Frog as Captain Abraham Smollett :Miss Piggy as Benjamina Gunn :Statler and Waldorf as Ship Figurehead :Fozzie Bear as Squire Trelawney :Bunsen Honeydew as Dr. Livesey :Beaker :Sam the Eagle as Sam Arrow :Spa'am *''Pirates'' :Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster, Mad Monty, Blind Pew, Black Dog, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Real Old Tom, Dead Tom, Spotted Dick, One-Eyed Jack, Walleye Pike, Sweetums, Wander McMooch, Begoony, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Brool the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Gray Frackle, Wolf, Dodo, Uncle Deadly, Beggar, Headless Bill *''Background Characters'' :Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Animal, Janice, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, George the Janitor, Lew Zealand, Crocodile, Monkey, Sprocket, Flaubert, J.P. Grosse, Mr. Plagueman, Link Hogthrob, Winny, Droop, Koozebanian Phoob, Laundress, Jacques Roach, Whatnots, Rats, Island Heads Additional Credits *'Executive Producer:' Frank Oz *'Producers:' Martin G. Baker and Brian Henson *'Associate Producer:' Michael Jablow *'Puppet Coordinators' Kevin Clash assisted by Nigel Plaskitt *'Puppet builders etc': Astrig Akseralian, Christine Andrew-Moyes, Heather Asch, Chris Barton, Denise Baseley, Abigail Belknap, Maria Boggi, Lisa Boquist, Mary Brehmer, Matt Brooks, Fred Buchholz, J Leonard Carroll, James Chai, Edward G Christie, Ron Cole, Barbara S Davis, Susan Doyle, Carmel Dundon, Victoria Ellis, Eric Engelhardt, Malcolm Evans, Henri Ewaskio, Cindy Fain, Patricia Farr, Michael K Frith, Jon Gellman, Jane Gootnick, D J Gramann, Peter Goebel, Paul Hartis, Tim Hawkins, Rich Hochheimer, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Jane Howell, Sara Iams, J Douglas James, Larry Jameson, Robert W Jones, Janet Knechtel, Rollin Krewson, Janet Kuhl, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Tim Miller, Tom Newby, Ellen Pellicciaro, Constance Peterson, Helen Pitcher, Thomas L Prager, Katherine Profeta, Philip Rathke, Mark Ross, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Ruffin, Barret Schumacher, Gordon Sparrman, Carol Spier, Muriel Stockdale, Jason Weber, Jean-Guy White, Mark Zeszotek See also *Muppet Treasure Island (home video) *Muppet Treasure Island (soundtrack) *Muppet Treasure Island Sing-Along External Links *IMDb 06 Category:Muppet Treasure Island Category:Pirates